


I Always Come When You Call

by supernatural_nerd_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i actually turned this in, im so proud of myself, its so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_nerd_1967/pseuds/supernatural_nerd_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i literally turned this in as a paper for my honors english class</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Come When You Call

Turning off the light and settling into bed, Dean let his eyes wander over to the window. Staring out into the darkness at the sky, his eyes focused on a star shooting across the sky in a streak of white and blue. Dean tossed in his bed trying to find a comfortable position. His wish was still echoing in his head long after the star had disappeared. Sighing, Dean sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and continued to think. His mind jumped back to earlier that day. He had burst into the room to find Cas standing there amongst all the Men of Letters files. How his heart had jumped, and his mind had felt immediate relief. Cas was okay. Dean glanced out the window, half expecting to see Cas standing there staring back at him, but the panes remained empty. There weren’t even any stars in the sky. He turned around to look at the other side of his bed feeling a tug in his chest as he stared at the empty sheets. Something was missing. Sighing once again, Dean ducked his head and started to pray.

_Hey Cas. Are you listening? You kinda stopped answering me a while back. Anyway, listen, we’re working on the next case and it’s a tough one and we need you here. Sam’s having trouble with the symbols and he thought you might know something. And...I need you here. We haven’t talked in a while and I miss having you around. I’m sorry about that one time I told you to leave. I never did tell you why, but I'm just so sorry. Cas I...I just want to say thank you for what you’ve done. Me, you, and Sam are all broken people, but we’ve made it work. Team Free Will remember? We've gotten through a lot of crap and we're still in one piece. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I need you here. With me. Please._

Dean opened his eyes and looked around the empty room. His heart drooped in his chest as he realized Cas hadn’t come. His eyes flickered around the room once more before he lay back down into his bed and closed his eyes. He had just begun to drift off when his bed dipped on the other side. His eyes flew open and he reached under the pillow for his gun before turning to look at the intruder. Sitting on the other side was Cas. Dean’s heart lept in his chest at the sight of those familiar blue eyes and tousled hair.

  
“Hello Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean said, his voice breaking. “You came.”

“I always come when you call.”


End file.
